


Zell, Master of Observation?

by Death_Scimitar



Series: Gundam SeeD [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Gundam Wing
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Scimitar/pseuds/Death_Scimitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zell gets to meet the 5 new recruits. And realizes he should probably trust his "senses".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zell, Master of Observation?

Zell was excited. Zell was also pissed off. It was a strange feeling to be pulled in two separate directions when it came to his emotions but he thought he managed it rather well by walking with a more prominent spring in his step and a glower on his face.

It was hard not to be excited that Matron sent five new students to the Garden, especially since they already passed the typical age of being recruited for SeeD training. It seemed Cid and Matron were already confident in the kids’ skills and that made Zell excited. He wanted to test out his strength against them, learn new styles, and make himself a better fighter.

It was hard not to be pissed off when he found out the five kids came with the new instructor Quistis hired; Seifer Almasy. He didn’t hate Seifer; it was more of a strong dislike. The fact the former Knight ended up betraying all of them was just rubbing salt into the gaping wound of his dislike that stemmed from being bullied. Bullying that went way back into childhood. Granted, it was a childhood he couldn’t quite remember since Quetzalcoatl was happily chomping away on memories to create more space. From the little snippets he got, most of the memories involved him clinging Matron’s skirt and crying that Seifer had poured sand down his shorts.

Why couldn’t the GF taken those memories? Or at least not have uncovered them?

He stopped and crossed his arms over his chest. With his eyes closed, he tilted his head to the side in thought, ignoring the stares he could feel the students give him as they walked by. Their footsteps echoed a few feet away from him, giving him a wide breadth as he stood there. Giving Quetzalcoatl what amounted to a poke, he sent a wave of disgruntled feelings at being left with some crappy childhood memories.

The reply was a shrug and rush of static through his spine that had a distinct quality of, “Tough shit.”

Zell wasn’t expecting any sort of apology; the two of them had an understanding. Quetzalcoatl liked to put it in the terms that lightning never strikes the same place twice, which was a basic mortal understanding, albeit quite misleading. Zell knew lightning could hit the same place twice but he tended to go along with what the GF said, if only to keep him from having his brain fried to a crisp or being stuck with even more crappy childhood memories.

Happy he was able to get his displeasure across, he opened his eyes and continued on his way again. Climbing up the short flight of stairs to the elevator, he entered and punched the button for the third floor. The door closed, leaving Zell alone in the small space. Bringing his fists up, he began to run through some footwork, throwing punches and short jabs at an invisible enemy while he bounced on the balls of his feet. He shuffled around the elevator until the door chimed. Lowering his fists, he turned to the opening door and stepped out.

Five pairs of eyes were immediately on him and he could tell they were sizing him up. Quistis and Squall had just come out of the office. Squall was pinching the bridge of his nose, creasing his scar even more while Quistis rattled off a number of different details she wanted to make to the curriculum.

At least Seifer had already left. Zell couldn’t make any promises he wouldn’t immediately punch the blonde. Knowing Seifer, he probably would try his damn hardest to get a rise out of him anyway.

Quetzalcoatl sent him another charge that had an image attached to it; the GF shocking the former Knight so his blonde hair no longer had its sleek, slicked back style but instead, every lock stood on end with the tips smoking slightly.

Zell smiled. Ever since their SeeD exam in Dollet when Quetzalcoatl had been junctioned to Seifer, the GF had taken a strong dislike for him. It was one of the things the two of them completely agreed on; electrocuting Seifer was a good way to relieve tension.

“Yo, Squall!”

Squall and Quistis both looked up as he made his way over. Walking by the five teens, he could feel their eyes following his every move. A thrill went down his spine. It had been awhile since the last time he felt threatened.

It was a welcomed feeling.

“These the new kids?” Zell jerked his head toward the group.

Squall sighed and nodded while Quistis spoke up, “Yes, these are the five that Matron and Cid sent to us.”

“Any idea of how we’re gonna divide them up?” Zell pressed.

“Seifer—” Zell did a full body twitch, which Squall ignored, “—along with Fuijin and Raijin, were able to work with them while at the orphanage. He’s given us a decent summary of their abilities.”

“Blondie just _loves_ us,” one of them said.

A snort came from another in reply. “Yes, especially you after that prank you pulled.”

Zell watched the exchange between a boy dressed in all black with his brown hair pulled back in a long braid and an exotic-looking boy. His black hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail and he was dressed in loose-fitting white pants that cinched at the ankles and a blue tank-top. Zell could immediately tell that that one was trained in martial arts. It was one of his “special” senses along with the sense of knowing when the cafeteria was serving hotdogs.

The martial artist wanted to inquire about this particular prank the two were talking about and even Quetzalcoatl perked up at the possibility of Seifer being humiliated. Quistis didn’t give him a chance, though, when she finally decided to take charge as the Headmistress of the Garden. “Well, we might as well introduce ourselves. I’m Quistis Trepe, the Headmistress of Balamb Garden. This is Squall Leonhart,” she gestured to him, “the Commander.”

“And I’m Zell Dincht, hand-to-hand combat specialist and instructor.” He pounded his right fist into his left palm.

The black hair teen gave him an onceover before scowling. There was a small blonde to his right who placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from saying or possibly doing anything. “It is an honor to meet you.” He smiled and placed a hand on his chest. “I am Quatre Rabarba Winner.” He gave a small smile, his light eyes brightening.

Zell suddenly felt like he was back on the train with Rinoa, during the kidnapping of the Galbadian President. This Quatre spoke with the same cultured tones and lilt to his voice he had expected from someone as important as a president. Granted the president they had tried to kidnap was a fake but the imposter still had to convincingly pose as someone else. The jeans and red t-shirt he wore was at odds with the sophistication that seemed to come off of him in waves. He was fair-skinned and fair-haired and despite the blonde’s small stature and apparent delicacy, there was something harsh in the way he had watched them make their introductions.

Calculating.

Quatre placed his right hand on the arm of another boy, while still keeping his grip on the first’s shoulder with his other. “And this Trowa Barton.”

This teen was the tallest out of the group, but not by much. He looked long-limbed and agile, and the tight jeans only added to the appearance. The green long-sleeve clung just as much as the jeans and outlined the definition of fit muscles. His brown fell over the right side of his face, hiding his eye from view, but the other eye watched everything, analyzed everything beneath a blank green gaze.

Zell shivered. At least Squall showed annoyance, this guy didn’t appear to show anything.

Quatre removed his hand from the shoulder of the other teen. “This is Wufei Chang.”

Wufei just crossed his arms over his chest and lifted his chin, giving Zell another glance before snorting.

Quetzalcoatl added an image of Wufei getting zapped alongside Seifer that made Zell brighten and mentally promised to find some Glacial Eyes the GF could have fun with.

“The name’s Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide, but I never tell lie,” the braided teen said, taking over the introductions from Quatre. His cocksure grin was contagious and Zell couldn’t help the small part of him that instantly liked him. Though there was another part of him that wanted to cower in a corner, crying for Matron because of a subconscious recognition of all the times Selphie wore that look before dragging him and Irvine to help her with an experiment that involved home-made fireworks and the local monster life.

Quistis made a small noise. “Never tell a lie?” she repeated, with the ‘Instructor’ eyebrow raised.

Duo grinned. “That’s right.”

“So if I asked you where you came from, you would tell me?” she asked.

“Bull’s-eye.”

Zell watched Quistis opened her mouth to press the issue. Honestly, he was curious and wanted to know what was up with the five new students. He could already see the strength they had, especially in the one who had yet to be introduced.

“Quistis,” Squall said, “not now.”

She closed her mouth with a sigh and shrugged at the blinding smile Duo gave her.

Zell was fairly certain that Duo had the truth all ready to be spilled, but it was probably in some mangled form that though it was the truth it would be unrecognizable and unintelligible to them.

Seeing that they weren’t going to press the issue, Duo wrapped an arm around the last teen’s shoulder. “This is Heero Yuy. Don’t worry, he doesn’t bite.” He smirked and ignored the way Heero brushed off his hand. “But he will certainly punch, kick, or shoot you if you piss him off.”

“Duo,” Quatre scolded and received an unapologetic shrug in response.

Even though the tone Duo used was joking, even Zell could see how there was a certain truth to it. And, boy, he didn’t want to be one the receiving end of one of those mentioned punches.

**Author's Note:**

> Not as humorous as I wanted it to be, but I figured I might as well just post it. Any mistakes are mine alone.


End file.
